Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a waveguide.
Description of Related Art
With a development of the data processing, the data transmission speed of a bus has gradually fallen behind the data calculation speed of a central processing unit (CPU). Therefore, an optical signal transmission has been implemented for speeding the data transmission speed. In addition, the optical signal transmission has substantially higher bandwidth in comparison to electrical signal transmission. In an optical transmission system, electrical signals representing binary data are converted into optical signals. The optical signals are transmitted through an optical channel to an optical receiver and converted back to electrical signals. Performance of the optical signal transmission in the optical channel may affect the transmission efficiency of the data transmission.